Episode 6342 (13th September 2012)
Plot At the pub, Carl tells Jimmy to take Nicola to York for a romantic break, before asking Chas if she has ever been there - knowing that she went with Cameron. Chas is rattled, but Carl enjoys the game and shows her that he has her mobile. Chas tries to follow him, but is intercepted by Dan, who wants her to go into town with him to buy a suit. Chas later visits Carl to ask for her phone back, but is horrified to realise that her secret may be about to be exposed. Back at The Woolpack, Dan is not happy that Chas is late, explaining that he took the afternoon off to spend time with her. Frantic, she explains that she lost track of time. Dan goes to collect his kids, fearing he is getting on Chas's nerves. Chas is left feeling terrible for making Dan think he's to blame for her anxiety. She then storms over to Carl's and barges her way in. Carl is upfront and demands the £30,000 she took from him - leaving Chas horrified to realise she is being blackmailed. Meanwhile, Moira asks Cain why he has taken Alex on at the garage, and is frustrated not to get a straight answer. Soon afterwards, Moira is confused by Cain's behaviour when he tells her that he's not taken on Alex for her benefit - but if she wanted to do something for him, she could give Zak some work. Elsewhere, Rhona and Paddy discuss their secret plan to move away without anyone knowing. They remain positive, even though they are wracked with guilt. The new locum vet Matt then arrives, unsettling Pearl - and she is suspicious of Paddy's explanation when he gives him some keys. She later catches Paddy and Rhona with their bags and passports, ready to leave. Also, Rodney gets a call to say that Gabby has been sick but she doesn't want Laurel to pick her up, while Victoria is unsure when Betty asks if she wants to buy her house, suggesting that she'll stay on rent free. Cast Regular cast *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Leo Goskirk - Harry Whittaker (uncredited) *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Carl King - Tom Lister *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Alex Moss - Kurtis Stacey *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson Guest cast *Matt Dunn - James McGregor Locations *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Main Street *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office *Smithy Cottage - Paddy & Rhona's room, front garden, lobby and kitchen *Mill Cottage - Kitchen, dining room and living room *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen Notes * Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,180,000 viewers (20th place). Category:2012 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes